Le quatrième mur
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, les trois PNJ programmées à tomber amoureuses... Et elle, Monika... La plus humaine, mais aussi la plus désespérée. Fic principalement sur Monika que je trouve très intéressante mais trop incomprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui, je sais, c'est de la folie de poster une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai plein en cours... Mais bon...**

 **Voici donc une nouvelle fic sur... Doki doki literature club! Je tiens à préciser que cette fic s'étendra à différents moments du jeu. Elle sera principalement centrée sur Monika car c'est un personnage que j'adore et qui est, à mon goût, trop incomprise. Je vais donc tenter d'expliquer sa façon de penser et quelques mystères du jeu (je dis bien essayer). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, ça fait plaisir, et j'espère que ce début vous plaira.**

 **Je ne possède ni Natsuki, ni Yuri, ni Sayori, ni Monika (ni Sora et Dan Salvato XD)**

 **P.S. : Le MC s'appelle Sora, en hommage à mon youtuber préféré qui m'a fait découvrir doki doki.**

Monika ne comprenait pas. Sayori, Yuri et Natsuki... Elles, elles avaient droit à une fin heureuse. Elles pouvaient être choisies par Sora. Pourquoi elle, Monika, n'y avait-elle pas droit ? Parce qu'elle était la présidente du club ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Et d'abord, si elle n'avait pas créé ce club, Sora n'aurait jamais rencontré Natsuki ni Yuri... C'était injuste. Elle venait de créer ce club il y a quelques semaines et Sora les avait rejointes une semaine auparavant. Sayori, Yuri et Natsuki l'aimaient, ça sautait aux yeux. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Monika l'admirait énormément. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, était tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais... En réalité, elle l'enviait aussi.

Monika s'assit sur son lit.

-Pourquoi... Est-ce que je ressens ça ?

 _-Parce que tu envies sa liberté._

Elle sursauta. La voix provenait de son PC. Elle s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Un homme lui parlait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

 _-Bonjour, Monika. Je suis, en quelque sorte, ton père. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est que c'est moi qui t'ai créée. Je m'appelle Dan Salvato, je suis le fondateur de ce jeu._

Monika fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? De quel jeu vous parlez ?

 _-Eh bien... De doki doki literature club ! Ce jeu auquel Sora, et beaucoup d'autres jouent. Tu es intelligente Monika, je suis sûr que tu t'en doutais au fond de toi._

-Vous voulez dire que... Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu ?

 _-Exact. Contrôlé par des programmes qui varient selon les choix effectués par le joueur. En tant que présidente du club, tu as droit de le savoir. Et il vaut mieux que ce soit toi la présidente. Je ne pense pas que Sayori pourrait endurer votre fausse réalité. Mais dans notre réalité, vous n'existez pas. Et dans ce jeu, Sayori, Natsuki et Yuri sont programmées pour tomber amoureuses du joueur, peu importe qui il est derrière son écran._

Monika déglutit, tentant de rester de marbre.

-Comment vous croire ?

Elle eut soudain l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans le ventre. Elle tomba par terre et roula jusqu'au mur de sa chambre. Elle faillit perdre connaissance lorsque soudain, la douleur s'effaça et elle put se relever.

 _-J'ai juste déplacé ton fichier, tu as vu l'effet produit. Tu es complètement à la merci du joueur Monika. Il a juste à supprimer ton fichier et c'est la fin._

-Mon fichier ?... Une minute. Si Sayori, Yuri et Natsuki ont le rôle de tomber amoureuses de Sora... Alors moi, quel est mon rôle ? Je suis juste le larbin qui crée le club ?

 _-Tu es la présidente. Sans toi ce club n'existerait pas. Ton rôle est même le plus important, étant donné que... Je vais te confier un secret. Comment accéder aux fichiers du jeu. Le jeu évoluera selon tes décisions. Fais-en bon usage. Autre chose... Je sais que tu aimes Sora. Réfléchis juste aux conséquences de tes actes. Je te laisse jouer. Adieu, Monika._

-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que...

L'homme disparut de l'écran, laissant place au bureau d'un ordinateur, où un dossier apparaissait. Monika lut le nom du dossier. Doki doki characters. D'une main tremblante, elle cliqua dessus.

Dans le dossier apparaissaient quatre fichiers.

Monika regarda autour d'elle. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu ? Elle était prisonnière... Prisonnière de ce Dan Salvato, de Sora, de tous les joueurs, de cet écran, de ce club de littérature ? Et elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte...

Elle se figea. "Le jeu évoluera selon tes décisions".

Elle jeta un œil aux quatre fichiers. Si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, elles n'étaient que des personnages.

Des êtres incapables de penser.

Sans libre arbitre.

Peut-être même que leur existence se limitait au moment où Sora jouait au jeu.

Mais elle était différente.

Elle vivait, même en-dehors de ce que le joueur voyait à l'écran.

Elle était la plus humaine. Parce que...

 _Parce que je suis la présidente._

Elle avait changé d'avis. Finalement, elle allait faire quelques recherches en informatique.

 **OK, ce n'est pas génial mais c'est un début. Le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée du retard et merci beaucoup pour les reviews! J'ai longtemps hésité sur ce que je mettrais dans ce chapitre, donc voilà Attention, je rappelle qu'il vaut mieux avoir fini le visual novel, déjà pour mieux comprendre, et sinon vous serez spoilés ! Dooonc, enjoy!**

 _-Sayori?_

 _-Monika?_

 _-Tu es toujours dépressive... C'est dommage... Mais tu sais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Même Sora... Depuis qu'il connaît ton secret, il est aux petits soins ! Au point même de se négliger pour toi. Si c'est pas un ami ça..._

 _-Non... Je veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Ça me fait encore plus mal..._

 _-On n'y peut rien Sayori. Tu devrais éviter de te confesser à lui, sinon ça créera encore plus de problèmes..._

 _-...!_

 _-Si tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, alors il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, sinon il sera trop débordé avec une petite amie dépressive..._

 _-Tu crois ? Si je me confesse à lui, je devrais... Me suicider?_

 _-Peut-être pas, juste partir. Mais de toute façon tu ne vas pas te confesser à lui n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-..._

* * *

Au club ce jour-là, c'était l'effusion. Dans trois jours le festival allait avoir lieu. Sayori, toute excitée, courait un peu partout. Sora lui demandait souvent si elle allait bien, sachant qu'elle était dépressive. Natsuki déplaçait des meubles, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de le faire lundi.

-Hé, Sora, tu pourrais m'aider ! Et toi aussi Monika, bouge-toi un peu ! C'est pas ton genre de rester plantée comme ça, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-Haha, désolée Natsuki...

Mais le pire, c'était Yuri.

-Monika tout est prêt ? Je compte faire la bannière ce week-end, et Natsuki fera les cupcakes, oublie pas hein Natsuki ! Mais il faudrait aussi faire un recueil de poèmes et accrocher les meilleurs, et aussi décorer un peu la salle, Monika et Sayori vous pourriez le faire, et mettre de jolies lumières. Tout le monde a apporté ses poèmes aujourd'hui ? Natsuki, t'es sûre que ce meuble va là ? Aaah s'il te plaît, active Monika ! Sayori arrête de courir partout ! Sora, tu pourrais m'aider aussi après ?

Monika sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuri.

-Yuri, Yuri, calme-toi... T'es trop stressée, c'est juste un festival et puis on est fin prêts...

-Tu as raison Monika, excuse moi. Je vais prendre un peu de thé, si tu veux bien, ça va me relaxer.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Tandis que Yuri s'éloignait, Monika soupira. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Depuis sa conversation avec Dan Salvato, elle avait truqué les fichiers du jeu pour rendre Sayori dépressive. Non pas qu'elle voulait spécialement la faire souffrir, elle espérait juste que cela l'empêcherait de se confesser à Sora. Cela l'avait attristée de voir qu'il suffisait de modifier le dossier " " pour faire changer du tout au tout celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme une réelle amie. Mais aussi... Cela l'avait terrorisée. Ainsi elle aussi, son existence se résumait à un simple clic ? Elle était totalement à la merci de Sora. Toutes les quatre étaient dépendantes de cet ordinateur. Elle comprenait pourquoi son créateur l'avait choisi elle. Natsuki ne l'aurait pas cru, Yuri n'aurait pas osé faire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Sayori, elle n'aurait jamais été capable d'endurer une telle réalité. Monika se mordit la lèvre. Elle espérait vraiment que tout ça s'arrête bientôt, que aucune des trois filles ne se confessent à Sora et qu'elle puisse enfin l'avoir, et vivre une vie normale avec lui et ses trois amies.

Monika fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix douce.

-Monika, tout va bien?

La brune regarda Sora et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Tout va bien, merci.

-Bon... Si tu le dis.

Il s'éloigna et Monika eut envie de pleurer. Si seulement elle pouvait tout lui dire... Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, qu'elle était réelle, qu'elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, que c'était pour ça qu'elle le faisait... Mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour intégrer un nouveau programme au jeu. Alors elle se contentait de créer de temps à autre des fichiers sur son ordinateur, espérant que celui-ci les verrait.

Oui, en réalité, Monika était désespérée.

* * *

 _-Oups... Je n'ai rien cassé, j'espère ? Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? Non, il ne doit pas voir... Je dois tout annuler !... C'est... Trop tard... Désolée pour tout..._

14 heures auparavant.

Monika assistait au plus douloureux spectacle de sa vie. Sayori et Sora, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Sayori... Je t'aime.

"Non !"

-Je t'aime aussi... Sora... Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi... Monika a raison, je devrais simplement...

-Monika? À quel sujet ?

-Euh... Non rien. Je suis désolée, Sora. Je dois partir.

-Ok... À demain.

"Sayori... Je vais devoir t'exclure du jeu, désolée..."

Monika s'allongea sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle allait faire en sorte que Sayori quitte le club, quitte le lycée, voire même la ville si besoin. Qu'elle ne revoie plus jamais Sora.

Le lendemain...

Monika s'était levée de bonne heure ce matin. C'était le jour du festival. Elle s'étira et regarda son ordinateur. Il était temps d'exclure Sayori du jeu. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de voir ce que Sora voyait quand elle n'était pas là.

-Doonc, je suppose que si je déplace juste le fichier comme ça... Elle devrait disparaître ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Elle fit glisser la souris de sorte à déplacer le fichier " " sur l'écran d'accueil. Soudain son ordinateur s'éteignit.

-Oups... Je n'ai rien cassé, j'espère ?

* * *

C'en était trop pour Sayori. Sora s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas...

En fait Monika avait raison.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se confesser.

Elle ne devrait même pas exister d'ailleurs.

Sayori s'empara d'une corde qu'elle fixa à son plafond. Elle fit un noeud coulissant, y passa son cou...

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa étrangler par la corde. La pendaison ne pouvait pas être directe puisqu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de chaise ou quoi que ce soit. Cependant sa mort allait quand même être rapide.

* * *

-Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'écria Monika en voyant Sayori. Non, il ne doit pas voir...

"Si Sora voit ça, il va me détester !"

-Je dois tout annuler !

En panique, Monika cliqua sur toutes les touches.

* * *

Les yeux de Sayori se rouvrirent.

-Non ! Pourquoi je fais ça ?! Je ne veux pas... Arrêtez !

La jeune fille s'énerva, se débattit, tira la corde dans tous les sens. Mais plus elle la tirait, plus celle-ci se resserrait. Elle avait les mains en sang et une épaule dénudée. Elle essaya de se calmer et sut que c'était trop tard. Elle n'avait plus d'air.

L'instant d'après, l'étincelle qui avait si longtemps brillé dans ses yeux s'éteignit.

* * *

Monika resta figée devant cette image, en état de choc. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire.

-C'est... Trop tard... Désolée pour tout... Sayori, Sora...

Et d'une main tremblante, elle supprima le dossier " ".

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, son visage changea. Elle retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle, Sora allait se rendre compte de la disparition de Sayori, Monika allait relancer le jeu, il allait finir par oublier Sayori, et elle serait enfin heureuse.

C'était tellement facile de masquer ses émotions quand on n'existait pas.

 **Bon, rassurez-vous je ne vais pas refaire tout le visual novel comme ça XD, je vais juste mettre en avant certains passages notamment la fin avec Monika. Et sinon je sais qu'il y a une explication différente à la pendaison de Sayori etc., mais cette fanfic n'est pas forcément comme le jeu. Voilà, bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore une fois pour les reviews ! J'ai un nouveau projet de doki doki après cette fic là, toujours sur Monika, si ça vous dit. Enfin, voici la suite !**

 _-Monika, tu es désespérée au point de rejeter ta haine sur les autres ? Voilà une petite suggestion, pourquoi ne pas te suicider ?_

Pourquoi, hein ? Monika tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Oui, pourquoi ne pas se suicider ? Ce serait tellement plus simple... Yuri avait raison quand elle lui avait dit cela. Mais elle l'avait cherché après tout. C'était elle qui avait utilisé le côté obsessif enfoui au fin fond de Yuri pour l'amplifier au point que celle-ci se mette à agir comme une yandere avec Sora. C'était elle qui avait aussi fait craquer Natsuki, qui la faisait souffrir à cause de son père et qui l'avait rendue aussi irritable. C'était elle enfin qui avait pendu Sayori. Elle avait entraîné suicide, mutilation et malnutrition. Elle était la pire de toute. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle désirait tout arrêter. Non ; le pire dans tout ça étaient les regards froids voire haineux de Sora, lequel ne s'était pas remis du décès de son amie d'enfance et la suspectait à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Il la haïssait, il voulait sa mort. Et elle ne pouvait pas atteindre ses pensées, ses réelles pensées même avec l'informatique. Quand bien même le Sora du jeu avait oublié Sayori, le réel "Sora" ne l'oublierait pas. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-elle cru... Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout ça ?! Oui, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis fin à son "existence", tout simplement ?!

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre de sa chambre et éclaira ses larmes. Elle les essuya rapidement. Pourquoi continuait-elle malgré tout ?

Car la brune s'était fait une promesse. La promesse que cette fois, Sora l'aimerait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir avec l'une de ces créations de fantasmes fictives. Elle était le seul être réel de ce monde. Elle ne pouvait juste pas tout plaquer comme ça. Elle ne demandait qu'à être aimée. Elle n'était pas folle, juste consciente. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle allait toujours s'accrocher à cet amour, à cette unique chose réelle, cette passerelle entre les deux mondes, virtuel et réel. Quitte à tout sacrifier pour être enfin vraie, existante... Quitte même à effacer tout le monde...

D'une main tremblante, elle glissa la souris et modifia encore les codes des personnages. Le lendemain, c'était vendredi. Il se pourrait que ce soit le jour de trop pour Yuri...

* * *

Encore. Elle avait encore traumatisé Sora, apparemment... Elle l'avait compris lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle de club ce lundi-là. Sora était planté là, à côté du cadavre de Yuri dont le sang avait noirci. Natsuki semblait être partie vomir.

-Oh... Désolée que tu aies vu tout ça...

-Monika... T'as foutu quoi, bon sang ?!

-Ne t'en fais pas... Laisse-moi une petite seconde...

Au point où elle en était... Elle supprima rapidement les fichiers de Yuri et de Natsuki.

-Non... C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Monika !

Mais Monika ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était trop heureuse pour cela.

"Je l'ai fait... Je les ai... Toutes... Mais alors, maintenant, dans ce monde... Nous ne sommes que tous les deux."

Oui, elle l'avait fait. Maintenant ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Maintenant, ils allaient enfin être libres, débarrassés de programmes, de fichiers "chr", de club, de toutes ces choses fictives qui les avaient si longtemps freinés. Elle avait réussi à tout arranger. Sans aucune barrière, sans aucun quatrième mur, ils pourraient désormais se parler, se voir, s'aimer. Elle était enfin libre... Avec lui. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Et alors qu'elle l'entraîna à une table au fond de la salle, à la lumière du jour qui déclinait, elle rayonnait. Elle ne vit pas les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son aimé.

 **Voili voilà, comme vous le voyez mes dates de post pour cette fic sont assez irrégulières (sorry xd) donc je ne vous promets pas que la suite viendra vite, mais booon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Voilà, j'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie de reprendre mes récentes fanfics, du coup, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui -je l'espère- vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre j'ai vraiment particulièrement approfondi la personnalité et les sentiments du personnage de Monika, d'où le pavé du début qui ne sera j'espère pas trop lourd à lire pour vous. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous laisse lire et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et remarques ou suggestions ! ^^.**

* * *

Tout était fini. Ou plutôt, tout commençait. Monika se tenait à présent face à Sora, ou plutôt face au vrai joueur. Enfin, elle pourrait tout lui expliquer. Il allait la comprendre, l'aimer. La preuve était que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait continué à jouer au jeu. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était attaché à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, elle l'espérait. Car elle avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Elle avait cependant été déconcertée par la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était débarrassée de Natsuki, Sayori et Yuri. Certes, ce n'étaient que des programmes, et ce serait stupide de sa part que de s'attacher à quelques lignes de programmation, mais elle avait malgré tout été perturbée. Après tout, elles avaient été ses amies, dans leur monde... Mais entre temps, elle était tombée amoureuse, non pas de Sora, le membre du club de littérature, mais de la personne assise derrière son ordinateur, qui la regardait sans doute dans les yeux en ce moment même. Et ça allait rester comme ça pour toujours, car il allait l'aimer, et ils resteraient dans cette réalité parallèle, peu importe la situation dans leurs mondes respectifs. Tous les soirs, en plus de jouer du piano, Monika s'était entraînée en informatique pour parvenir à cette fin. Et grâce à ses progrès en programmation, elle n'était plus prisonnière de son speech, et elle avait effacé la conscience apparente du Sora de ce monde, pour que celui-ci ne force pas son réel "lui" à quitter la pièce ou le club. Ainsi, Monika et le véritable Sora étaient désormais face à face, heureux, pour toujours. Du moins, c'était la version de Monika. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que, même si elle ne pouvait voir son visage ni entendre sa voix, le véritable Sora allait la haïr ? Elle tenta de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait ses actions et ses motifs, Monika était tiraillée entre des sentiments contradictoires. C'était comme si son amour et sa dépendance envers Sora -le joueur- ainsi que son envie d'accéder à son monde augmentait, mais en même temps, elle sentait un autre sentiment plus coupable, semblable à du regret. Elle tenta de chasser cette culpabilité de son esprit. C'était trop tard de toute façon, donc trop tard pour regretter. Et pourtant, elle sentait que ce monde lui échappait. Un monde inconnu, infini, libre... Elle demanda, juste par pur caprice, à Sora d'écrire un dernier poème, rien que pour elle, afin qu'elle ait sa propre route. Bien évidemment, elle avait truqué le jeu pour que ce poème ne s'adresse qu'à elle, enfin. Puis, elle ne put résister à la curiosité de savoir qui était réellement son interlocuteur. Alors, elle s'infiltra dans le système de son ordinateur, ce qui était devenu chose aisée pour elle.

-Ainsi, tu t'appelles Maxime...

Elle se sentit aussitôt soulagée, comme si en apprendre plus sur le Sora avec qui elle avait longtemps été en contact la rendait plus "réelle", plus "proche" de ce monde auquel elle voulait appartenir, plus proche de sa liberté et de son existence. Mais de toute façon, maintenant, son monde à elle n'avait plus réellement d'importance. Enfin, ils étaient ensemble pour l'éternité.

 _Pour... L'éternité ?_

C'est alors que Monika sentit une vive douleur au fond de ses entrailles, pour peu qu'elle en ait.

C'était arrivé d'un coup, sans prévenir. Le terme de sa vie, de son existence. Alors, aussitôt, elle comprit.

Elle comprit que tout ceci n'avait servi à rien. Que, malgré sa conscience d'être dans un jeu, Sora ou plutôt Maxime ne l'avait pas acceptée. Qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Sora ? POURQUOI ? Je ne demandais qu'à être aimée. Mais c'est trop tard, tu as tout gâché. Tu peux être content, tu auras blessé tout le monde.

Elle devrait le haïr, car même si elle était fautive, il s'abaissait au même rang qu'elle, il avait refusé de comprendre. Elle devrait le haïr, car il l'avait tuée. Non, c'était encore pire... Il était en train de réduire son existence à néant. Elle devrait le haïr, et pourtant...

... Et pourtant...

-... Je t'aime toujours.

Elle était coupable, elle le savait. Et Monika ne parvenait pas non plus à le détester. Elle avait tout détruit, tout sacrifié. Il la haïssait, elle avait trahi tout le monde. Mais c'était trop tard désormais.

Trop tard ?...

Elle avait supprimé ses amies, bien que celles-ci, au fond, n'étaient que l'œuvre de quelques informaticiens. Elles étaient fictives et Monika le savait. Fictives, mais...

Mais elles restaient ses amies.

Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les effacer complètement.

Et elle aimait Sora, ou plutôt Maxime, de tout son cœur.

Alors, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour tenter de se racheter... Pour qu'au moins elle reste dans sa mémoire... Alors...

Alors elle le ferait.

Monika s'infiltra dans le système du jeu, et sélectionna les trois fichiers "chr". Mais au lieu de les effacer définitivement, elle les fit glisser sur le bureau d'accueil. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

Puis elle disparut, elle ne mourut pas, elle fut simplement effacée de son monde. Elle ne rejoignit pas le monde de Maxime, ni même la Mort. Non. À présent, Monika était réellement...

 _Inexistante._

* * *

 **Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu un tant soit peu ! J'hésitais à faire une fin avec Sayori qui devient présidente et prend la place de Monika, mais je me suis dit que c'était risqué, déjà étant donné qu'il y a deux fins et que c'est assez dur de traiter celle-ci mais aussi parce que je suis assez satisfaite, pour une fois, de ce chapitre-ci avec cette chute, même si il ne contient que peu d'action ! J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous ! Donc je pense m'arrêter là, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez à tout prix une autre fin. Dites-le moi en commentaire ^^ ! En tout cas je pense continuer sur le thème de Doki Doki Literature Club, sur une autre fic assez risquée également mais dont j'ignore encore la tournure et quand je la publierai...-_- Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction ! À bientôt ! ^^.**


End file.
